opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The U.S. Chamber of Commerce Pro-Illegal Agenda
by user 204.16.83.168 Posted March, 7, 2007 at Faultline USA Anti-illegal immigration activists need to be able to see the big picture to understand the lay of the illegal immigration battle ground. By the way, that battle ground is spelled “Globalization.” The translation of “Globalization” is spelled “North American Union.” The U.S. Chamber of Commerce is one of the major power brokers behind the pro-amnesty Comprehensive Immigration Reform Act. ''' ''' Here’s what Source Watch said about the U.S. Chamber of Commerce. U.S. Chamber of Commerce is a powerful business lobbying group in the United States. Since its current CEO '' Thomas J. Donohue ''came to power in 1997 the Chamber has increasingly supported Republican candidates and is now a driving force supporting the policies of the '' George W. Bush ''administration. Lobbying Spending Political Money Line highlighted in February 2005 the Chamber and its Institute for Legal Reform reported combined spending of $53.38 million for lobbying the Executive and Legislative branches during 2004. According to the watchdog website, '"This is the largest twelve-month amount reported spent by any group." '' According to the Chamber's website, the group's mission is to "advance human progress through an economic, political and social system based on individual freedom, incentive, initiative, opportunity, and responsibility '''Here’s part of the U.S. Chamber of Commerce agenda: Amnesty for millions of illegal aliens! Privatization of Social Security! Privatization of US Public schools! Legal Tort Reform: Diminishing the clout of trial lawyers and reducing the impact on class action lawsuits on businesses! Pro Senator John McCain??? (see last blog cited below) Amnesty for millions of illegal aliens Here’s the U.S. Chamber of Commerce view: Throughout our history, the dreams and hard work of immigrants have been a driving force behind America's success as a strong, prosperous nation. We need the continued contributions of these immigrants to grow and remain competitive. See also the pro-amnesty Americans for Better Borders ( U.S. Chamber of Commerce “grassroots” coalition) The goal of the Americans for Better Borders (ABB) coalition is to unite regional business organizations and a wide array of companies and national trade associations representing manufacturing, hospitality, tourism, transportation, recreation, and other industry sectors to work to ensure the efficient flow of goods and people across our borders while addressing national security concerns. The ABB was originally founded in 1998 and was successful in achieving a workable compromise on Section 110 of the Illegal Immigration Reform and Immigrant Responsibility Act of 1996. Be sure to checkout the membership of ''' Americans for Better Borders '''Others blogging about the U.S. Chamber of Commerce Diggers Realm Currently groups like the Chamber of Commerce try to spin the statistics and claim that things like the increase in crime and taxpayer costs can't be traced back to illegal aliens because they aren't tracked (thanks to clever laws put in place by proponents of illegal immigration not allowing prisons, law enforcement, schools and hospitals to ask for immigration status). . . . The US Chamber of Commerce is for expedited immigration and was fully behind last year's and this year's '' Comprehensive Immigration Reform Act ''that would give amnesty to millions of illegal aliens. '' Freedom Folks ''The U.S. Chamber of Commerce has sided with plaintiffs in the suit against Hazleton’s Illegal Immigration Relief Act.The federal chamber filed a brief on behalf of plaintiffs in the case in U.S. Middle District Court in Scranton Monday afternoon. Immigration Watchdog The U.S. Chamber of Commerce has sided with plaintiffs in the suit against Hazleton’s Illegal Immigration Relief Act.The federal chamber filed a brief on behalf of plaintiffs in the case in U.S. Middle District Court in Scranton Monday afternoon. Is your state a leader or laggard? The U.S. business community came out with their take last week on how states compare in educating our nation’s youth. The U.S. Chamber of Commerce in partnership with the '' Center for American Progress ''and the '' American Enterprise Institute ''released their '' Leaders and Laggards: A State-by-State Report Card on Educational Effectiveness ''report that graded each state (including D.C.) on nine separate indicators of achievement, effectiveness, and management. '' ''The report in many ways reflects the Chamber’s view that schools need to be run more like businesses, for example, by including a “flexibility” indicator based partially on how many charter schools state law allows and the amount of autonomy principals have. But it can be a useful resource to determine where your state compares to other states in other areas, too. Most of the grades will not be new to many BoardBuzz readers since they just incorporated rankings from previous report cards by '' Achieve, Inc '', '' Education Next '', '' Education Week '', '' the Fordham Foundation '', and '' NAEP ''into this one report. However, they did have one new and quite interesting indicator called “return on investment.” '' 'Ex-NATO Commander Trades Military Power for Lobbying Power' ''General James L. Jone , who retired last month as Supreme Allied Commander of NATO forces in Europe, has joined the U.S. Chamber of Commerce '' ''as a lobbyist," reports O'Dwyer's. He "will head the Institute for Energy, which is to present itself as a grassroots organization '' ''." The new energy group will be similar to the Chamber's Institute for Legal Reform, which "seeks to diminish the clout of trial lawyers and reduce the impact on class action lawsuits on businesses." Jones will focus on global warming '' ''and try to "unify energy stakeholders behind a common strategy" for affordable and secure power, according to Chamber president Tom Donohue. Jones previously "served as military liaison to Congress and worked closely with" Senator John McCain . At NATO, Jones played a leading role in such "out-of-area missions" as '' ''Afghanistan. **This was a production of The Coalition Against Illegal Immigration (CAII). If you would like to participate, please go to the above link to learn more. Afterwards, email stiknstein-at-gmail-dot-com and let us know at what level you would like to participate. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.168 Category: March 7, 2007 Category: globalism Opinions Category: globalization Opinions Category: illegal immigration Opinions Category: privatization Opinions Category: U.S. Chamber of Commerce Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.